A Party for Two
by Billyjorja
Summary: There is a combined LVPD and CSI party but two from each CSI shift have to work. Who will it be from the night shift.


A Party for Two

"Hey, have you seen the notice board. LVPD and CSI are having a combined party at the Bellagio in a couple of weeks," Greg shouted as he came into the breakroom. The rest of the team, apart from Grissom and Sara, went to have a look.

"Have you seen the price of the tickets?" Warrick said, "$50 dollars each or $75 for a couple."

"Well, I'm going. I have my eye on a detective with LVPD," Nick tells the rest of them. "Who are you taking Warrick?"

"Tina, my girlfriend."

Catherine would not tell them who she was taking and Greg said he was going alone but didn't expect to be alone for long.

"Greg, why don't you take Sara," Catherine says.

"I can pick my own partner thanks Catherine," Sara says giving Cathering a black look.

"That only leaves you Grissom, who is the lady of your choice, Heather," comes from Warrick.

"Like Sara, I can pick my own partner thank you. Now lets get some work done."

A few days later Ecklie calls Grissom to his office.

"This party Grissom, two from each shift will be expected to work on that night. You, as senior supervisor will be working and will supervise. Those that work will be given their next shift off as compensation."

_Grissom: Thank goodness for that I didn't want to go to the party anyway. Wonder who will be taken from grave. I know who I want it to be, Sara._

"Who else will be working."

"Sam and Amy from days, Leanne and Ryan from swing and you and Greg Sanders from grave."

_Grissom: Greg will not like that. He loves a party._

"Have you told them or is that to be left to me."

"Don't worry Grissom I have e-mailed them. Don't suppose they will be happy but we can't have everyone going, crime won't stop just because we are having a party."

Greg storms into Grissom's office. "Did you know about this, I have to work the night of the party. It's not fair, why me?"

"I have to work too Greg, take it up with Ecklie it's his decision."

The night of the party arrives and Grissom goes to work as usual. When he walks into the breakroom he sees the other "volunteers" and also Sara Sidle.

"Sara, can I have a word with you in my office please."

"Sure,"

"What are you doing here, you're supposed to be at the party enjoying yourself."

"Oh, Greg was so miserable, you know how much he likes parties, so I swapped. I didn't really want to go anyway."

"Hope Greg is going to make it up to you."

_Sara: Oh he already has, working a shift with the man I love with no other's from grave wow._

"Yes, he said he will buy me breakfast for a week."

"That's good. Now lets get back so I can hand out assignments. Thought I would put the members of each shift together, they know how they work so it will be easier. Sorry that means you're with me."

_Sara: With Grissom! this is better than any stupid party. Eight hours working alone with him._

_Grissom: Nice one, you get to work with Sara for eight hours. This is working out very well._

At the end of shift, which was not too busy, Gil asked Sara if she knew that they had the next shift off.

"No, Greg didn't tell me that."

"Would you let me take you out for dinner as a thank you for having to put up with me and missing the party?"

_Grissom: Did I just ask Sara out for dinner?_

"Yes, but you don't have to Grissom. I enjoy working with you anytime."

_Sara: He just asked me out. Dinner alone with the man I love, pity he doesn't feel the same way._

Grissom arranges to pick Sara up at her apartment at 7.00pm. He knows a nice little Italian restaurant so he has booked a table for them.

Sara is getting ready for her 'date' and is really nervous. "Oh heck, what shall I wear, trousers and a nice top or a dress. I don't wear dresses very often and I have the one I would have worn to the party, yes I'll wear that."

Grissom is just as nervous as Sara. He decides to wear a suit, a white shirt but no tie

When Sara opens the door Grissom just stands there open mouthed. Sara is standing there in a lilac dress with thin straps. It falls just above her knees showing off her long legs to perfection. She is also wearing heels.

"Well say something then Grissom,"

"You look beautiful. Not used to seeing you in a dress and heels."

_Grissom: It's going to be so hard to keep my hands off her, don't be silly it's only a thank you dinner and she can't possible have any feelings for you.._

_Sara: Oh when he wears a suit I go all weak at the knees. He is so handsome._

"I've booked a table at an Italian restaurant, I know you like pasta. If you would rather have Chinese or Indian I can find somewhere else."

"No, pasta will be fine."

The restaurant has a small dance floor and after they have eaten Grissom asked Sara if she would like to dance. "Yes, I love to dance."

A slow song starts and they make their way to the dance floor. He takes her in his arms as they sway to the music.

_Grissom: It feels so good to hold her in my arms, something I have wanted to do for a long time._

_Sara: I think he has feelings for me, the way he has acted tonight and the way he is holding me. It feels so right._

When the dance finished they walk back to their table. "Would you like another drink or have you had enough of me," Grissom says.

_Sara: I could never have enough of you._

"Another drink would be nice, I have a nice bottle of wine at home we could go there and open it."

"That would be nice."

Grissom and Sara arrive back at her apartment. "Sit down I'll get that wine and some glasses."

Grissom sits on the sofa and looks round the room. "Sara, you have nearly as many books as I have."

"Yes, I read when I can't sleep."

_Sara: Which is most nights._

As they are drinking their wine Grissom's arm starts to snake along the back of the sofa. Sara leans back, "Yes, you can put your arm round me. It felt so good being in your arms when we were dancing."

"I would really really like to kiss you but I don't know if that is what you want."

"I want more than that, have for so long."

He takes her in his arms kisses her softly, at first, then with more passion. "I want you," Sara says shyly.

"I want you too but I don't go in for one night stands. If I make love to you once I will want to do it again and again. I love you, have for a long time but didn't know if you felt the same. I'm not used to relationships."

"I love you, I've waited so long for you to act on your feelings, I knew you had them for me. I'm not used to relationships either but I want to have one with you. I don't want us to make love just once I want us to do it for the rest of our lives."

Sara stands and takes hold of his hand and leads him to her bedroom. The next morning two very satisfied people wake up tangled in sheets, arms and legs.

Grissom is propped up on one elbow and is just staring at her. "What's wrong? You regret this don't you," she says trying to stop the tears from starting.

"I regret not acting on my feelings sooner, I regret all the time we've wasted, but I could never regret last night, never regret making love to you".

They stay in bed, talking, laughing and making love until afternoon. "Sara, I have an idea, why don't you get some work clothes then come with me to my place. I have to change and go and pick up Hank from the sitter then we can walk him together, would you like that?"

"Great idea, I've never been to your place before and I would love to meet Hank, I love dogs."

They pick up Hank and head to his place. "Thought you're place was in town but we are heading in the wrong direction."

"It is but I also have a place in the country where I go when I want to be alone, there is also plenty of room for Hank to run and some nice walks we go on together.

Sara wonders around the house, something he has seen her do so many times at crime scenes, while he gets changed and feeds Hank.

"The house is beautiful, it's so peaceful here. I can understand why you come here."

"Sara, you are the first lady I have ever brought here. None of the team know about it, well apart from Jim."

After a long walk with Hank they return to the house and have something to eat. They sit on the sofa gazing into each other's eyes when Grissom whispers, "Sara, I want you. I told you I would want to make love to you again and again and I meant it."

"I know you did. I want you now. Can we go to your bedroom?"

He leads the way and they make love again, when they have finished Sara whispers, "This is my kind of party - a party for two."

"We can have a party for two anytime you want, I love you Sara Sidle."

"I love you Gilbert Grissom."

The End


End file.
